United We Stand
by thepowerrangergirl
Summary: Five past villains unite to destroy Earth and it is up to rangers from the teams Mighty Morphin, Zeo, Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, SPD, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and RPM to stop them.
1. Rangers and Teams

Pink

Kimberly Hart-Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger*

Karone Corbett-Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger*

Jen Scotts-Pink Time Force Ranger*

Syd Tate-Pink SPD Ranger*

Rose Ortiz-Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger*

Yellow

Ashley Hammond-Yellow Space Ranger*

Maya-Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger*

Kelsey Winslow-Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger*

Taylor Myers-Yellow Wild Force Ranger*

Kira Ford-McKnight-Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger*

Summer Landsdown-Yellow RPM Ranger*

Green/Black

Adam Park-Green Zeo Ranger*

Joel Rawlings-Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger*

Tommy Oliver-Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger*

Xander Bly-Green Mystic Force Ranger*

Dillon-Black RPM Ranger*

Blue

Rocky DeSantos-Blue Zeo Ranger*

Lucas Kendall-Blue Time Force Ranger*

Tori Hanson-Blue Ninja Storm Ranger*

Sky Tate-Blue SPD Ranger*

Madison Russell-Blue Mystic Force Ranger*

Red

Andros-Red Space Ranger*

Leo Corbett-Red Lost Galaxy Ranger*

Wes Collins-Red Time Force Ranger*

Cole Evans-Red Wild Force Ranger*

Connor McKnight-Red Dino Thunder Ranger*

Special

Zhane-Silver Space Ranger*

Ryan Mitchell-Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger*

Merrick Baliton-Silver Wild Force Ranger*

Tyzonn-Mercury Operation Overdrive Ranger*

Teams

Alpha

Leader:Jen Scotts-Pink Time Force Ranger

Wes Collins-Red Time Force Ranger

Tori Hanson-Blue Ninja Storm Ranger

Kira Ford-McKnight-Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger

Xander Bly-Green Mystic Force Ranger

Tyzonn-Mercury Operation Overdrive Ranger

Beta

Leader:Tommy Oliver-Black Dino Thunder Ranger

Andros-Red Space Ranger

Lucas Kendall-Blue Time Force Ranger

Merrick Baliton-Silver Wild Force Ranger

Rose Ortiz-Pink Operation Overdrive Ranger

Summer Landsdown-Yellow RPM Ranger

Caltra

Leader:Adam Park-Green Zeo Ranger

Zhane-Silver Space Ranger

Karone Corbett-Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger

Kelsey Winslow-Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger

Connor McKnight-Red Dino Thunder Ranger

Madison Russell-Blue Mystic Force Ranger

Delta

Leader:Kimberly Hart-Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger

Ashley Hammond-Yellow Space Ranger

Maya-Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger

Joel Rawlings-Green Lightspeed Rescue Ranger

Cole Evans-Red Wild Force Ranger

Sky Tate-Blue SPD Ranger

Gamma

Leader:Rocky DeSantos-Blue Zeo Ranger

Leo Corbett-Red Lost Galaxy Ranger

Ryan Mitchell-Titanium Lightspeed Rescue Ranger

Taylor Myers-Yellow Wild Force Ranger

Syd Tate-Pink SPD Ranger

Dillon-Black RPM Ranger

Relationships

Ashley Hammond and Andros are married.

Leo Corbett and Karone married giving Karone the last name Corbett.

Wes Collins and Jen Scotts are currently in a relationship due to her being back in the present.

Taylor Earhardt married Eric Myers and took the last name Myers making her Taylor Myers.

Connor McKnight and Kira Ford got married. Kira hyphened her last name still keeping Ford since that is what all her fans knew her by.

Sky Tate and Syd Drew got married giving Syd the last name Tate.

Nick Russell and Madison Rocca got married giving Madison the last name Russell.

A/N-So basically in this story five past villains will unite and try to destroy the Earth and each team will be assigned to destroying one villain. I also need ideas for the five villains so if you have any let me know. Remember Rita, Lord Zedd, Divatox, Astronema and Ransik all became good so they cannot be used. The leaders of the teams are chosen by their experience and age. For example, if a Mighty Morphin ranger and a SPD ranger were on the same team the Mighty Morphin ranger would be the leader. If you do not like the teams/relationships/rangers I chose please do not leave mean and/or rude reviews just calmly state you did not like who I put together or that you did not like the way I arranged the teams or even if you did not like the rangers I chose. Once again if you don't like it please don't be rude just tell me and I will change the story somewhat to your liking. If what you like is completely different just don't read the story. I am not going to change everything, but if there is a small change such as things at the top of the paragraph like ranger replacement,team or relationship things I will change that. You may have also noticed there is a pink ranger in the story named Lauren Williams who is the pink ancient storm ranger. Ancient Storm is a power ranger fanfic I wrote and will be posting on fanfiction so if you would like to know a little more about her go read the story. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story. This is just the basic information and team arrangements/rangers you will need to know in order to better understand the story. If everyone likes it the way it is then I will just start writing and post the chapters as they are finished. Thanks!

~thepowerrangergirl


	2. Unity is the Key

_Chapter 1_

_Unity is the Key_

Deep underground, where all destroyed evil forces live a battle was occurring. Trakeena was rapidly kicking Queen Bansheera, but sadly not one of her kicks scored a blow. Queen Bansheera retaliated by shotting energy blasts at her. Trakeena fell to the ground instantly defeated. A sinister laugh was heard from Queen Bansheera as she walked away. A man with tan clothing appeared out of a mud puddle. "Hello Trakeena, I have an offer for you."

Alpha 5 was on the Megaship Mark 2 heading to Earth with the red and yellow space rangers Andros and Ashley. "How much longer till we reach Earth, Alpha?"asked Ashley.

Alpha replied, "Ten minutes and fifty-two seconds. Andros, why are we returning to Earth anyway?"Andros stared out into space with Ashley right beside him.

Finally he responded, "Tommy called me. He said a woman from the future named Jen Scotts contacted him and informed him that five evil villains will unite to destroy Earth and it is up to us to stop them. Leo,Karone and Maya are on their way from Mirinoi as we speak. Kimberly, Adam, and Rocky have already met up with Tommy in Angel Grove. Zhane will be leaving KO-35 shortly. Ryan Mitchell and Wesley Collins are with Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Cole Evans, Taylor Myers, Tori Hanson, Conner McKnight, Kira Ford-McKnight, Sky Tate, Syd Tate, Madison Russell, Xander Bly, Rose Ortiz, Summer Landsdown, Dillon and some guy named Tyzonn."

Alpha said, "Ai, Yi, Yi! I am guessing it will take all of you to stop them." Andros and Ashley both nodded before going to check the ship.

Syd Tate was holding her son, Austin, in her arms when her husband Sky Tate walked in. He said, "Syd, we need to talk." Syd put Austin in his crib and walked over to sky. "We're being sent back in time. Five villains have joined together to destroy Earth and we were selected to help destroy them."

Syd asked, "When do we leave?" Austin started to cry and Syd went over to pick him up out of his crib.

"Today."Sky replied. Syd had a worried look on her face so Sky went over to comfort her. "Z said she would watch Austin."

"Okay, lets go." Syd said carrying Austin out the front door.

Jen and Lucas were at Time Force Headquarters getting ready to leave. "Jen, remember when you get to Silver Hills you need to find Wes. Then gather all the rangers you will need for the mission and form the teams."

"I know, Alex. Keep in contact." Jen replied picking up two time force cases. Lucas followed right behind with two more cases. "Lucas when we find Wes give him the new morpher. With the new ranger suits we should have no trouble beating these freaks." They got in the time ship and engaged the countdown.

"Cole! How are you?!"screamed Taylor Myers running to give her old friend a hug. Cole accepted her hug as Merrick Baliton walked up to them.

"I'm good Taylor. How are you? Hey Merrick. How you been man?"asked Cole shaking Merrick's hand. The friends all laughed.

Together Taylor and Merrick replied, "Good."The Wild Force rangers had made their way over to a table. " When are Wes, Jen, and Lucas getting here?"asked Taylor.

Merrick responded, "They are supposed to be here any minute now." Jen and Lucas had just walked out of the time ship. It had landed on the Silver Hills beach. They walked up into the city and headed straight for Wes's house. Once they had arrived Wes invited them in.

"How are you guys?"he asked signaling for them to sit down at the table. Jen and Lucas did not answer just stared across the table at another man sitting there. "Oh guys this is Ryan. Remember he helped us stop Vypra."

Jen said, " Oh yeah now I remember you. Thanks again for helping us defeat her." Lucas nodded to Ryan saying thanks.

"It was no problem."he replied. "So, where are we supposed to be meeting the other rangers?" Lucas and Jen exchanged glances and then looked at Wes.

Wes said, "Well, we are actually still waiting for two rangers to meet us here and then we are heading for Turtle Cove to get the Wild Force rangers." Just then there was a knock at the door and Wes stood up to answer it. He reappeared in the dining room with two other people behind him. "This is Sky and Syd Tate. Sky is the SPD blue ranger and Syd is the SPD pink ranger."

Lucas stood up and walked over to them followed by Jen and Ryan. He said, "I'm Lucas the blue Time Force ranger." Syd and Sky both shook Lucas's hand.

Jen stuck out her hand and said, "I'm Jen the pink Time Force ranger." Once again the rangers shook hands and Ryan stepped forward.

"I'm Ryan the titanium Lightspeed Rescue ranger."Ryan said as he shook Syd and Sky's hands.

Wes spoke up, "Alright, now that everyone has been introduced we need to head to Turtle Cove. We can take the vector cycles." The rangers all followed him out to the garage.

Leo,Karone and Maya were flying the red,pink and yellow jet jammers through space with Alpha 6. Zhane ran into them flying on his galaxy glider. "Karone! Leo! Maya! Alpha! What are you guys doing out here?"

"Andros contacted us. He said that five villains were going to unite and he needed our help to destroy them. Is that why you're here?"Karone asked as Zhane nodded his head in response.

Maya said, "We better be heading to Earth. Who knows when the next attack will be." The rangers and Alpha flew off towards Earth.

**A/N-Well that was the first chapter!I hope you enjoyed it!Sorry the introductions were so short but all the rangers still have to meet up and I will make sure those are a lot longer!Thank you for reading and please review!**

**~thepowerrangergirl**


End file.
